Color cosmetics containing high percentages of volatile ingredients are very desireable from the consumer standpoint. Generally such cosmetics are applied to skin in the liquid state. The volatile ingredients rapidly evaporate after application, leaving a light, subtle film on the skin. Often this film exhibits improved adherence to skin because the liquid ingredients have evaporated and are thus not present to interfere with adhesion of the film to the skin. Examples of volatile ingredients that can be used in the formulation of such color cosmetics include volatile silicones, paraffinic hydrocarbons, and similar materials. Until recent years, volatile ingredients were not widely used in color cosmetics because adequate packaging was not available. In particular, because volatile solvents rapidly evaporate upon contact with air, air tight packaging is essential to prevent the ingredients from evaporating out of the composition while it is stored in the container. Accordingly, there is a need for cosmetic containers capable of providing an air tight seal which enable marketing of cosmetic compositions containing high percentages of volatile ingredients.
It is an object of the invention to provide a compact for storing cosmetic which provides a substantially air tight seal when in the closed position.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a compact which provides for controlled dispensing of the cosmetic composition by means of a product dispensing means fitted on top of the cosmetic.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a hermetically sealed compact which contains a window to permit viewing of the cosmetic while the container is in the closed position.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a hermetically sealed compact capable of storing a colored cosmetic composition having a high percentage of volatile ingredients.